Fifty Shades Spinning
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: Ana litterally crashes into Christian smashing in his car. She has no money to pay him back so Christian comes up with a unique agreement in order for her to pay her debt and then some. What starts out as a way to placate his parents may turn into so much more. This is completely A/U: Nothing in the books has hapened and this is the first time Ana and Christian meet.
1. Chapter 1

Christian angrily punches his dash. Someone had just rear ended him and he did not need this shit right now. Quickly he undid his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. He scratched his head as he inspected the damage. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't going to be cheap to fix. "I'm so sorry… I'll pay for it. I'm so sorry." Christian turned to look at the girl apologizing profusely, but he barely looked at her. He looked passed her at the vehicle she was driving. An old yellow beetle that looked like it was on its last leg. He doubted she had enough money to pay for his car to get fixed.

"Well don't you have insurance?" he asked incredulously as his eyes raked over her.

"Um well not exactly, but I promise I will pay for the damages."

"Look judging by the vehicle you are driving and the fact that you don't even have insurance leads me to believe you have no means by which to pay for the several thousand dollars this will surely cost to fix," he bites out at her and looks at her for the first time. Immediately he is struck by her long brown hair and deep pool of blue in her eyes.

"Thousands of dollars?" she squeaks out.

"Yes Miss… I'm sorry your name is?" he asks her.

"Anastasia Steele," she strangles out.

"Well, Miss Steele I highly doubt you are going to be able to pay for this" Christian bites out angrily as he gestures towards the back of his car.

He watches as the young girl rummages through her bag and pulls out a piece of paper and a pen. She scrawls out her name and number on the paper and hands it to him. Christian takes the paper and looks it over before stuffing it into is trouser pockets.

"I can do other things to pay you back clean your home or your office? I promise I'll make this right," she said.

"Alright Miss Steele I'll be in touch with you when I find something you can do to help pay for the damages."

"Thank you; I appreciate your flexibility with this. I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it… Grey, Christian Grey goodnight Miss Steele," he said as he got into his car.

Christian pulled out his phone and dialed Taylor who of course picked up on the first ring. He made him aware of the situation and asked him to send a tow truck as well as pick him up. Hanging up he looked in his rear view mirror to see the young lady who had hit him still there in her car. He watched for several minutes and the lights blinked on several times. Sighing in exasperation he stepped out of his car and went back to her vehicle. The car seemed to be having trouble turning over. He watched as Ana rolled her window down.

"Car trouble?" he chuckled.

"It won't start," she said in frustration.

"I'll call another tow truck and give you a ride home," he reasoned as he walked away taking out his phone.

Soon both cars were being loaded up on separate tow trucks heading to a shop. Ana sat nervously in the backseat of the black SUV. She had told him it wasn't necessary and that she really couldn't afford to pay all this back, but Christian had told her nonsense the ride was free. He would feel like a complete jackass if he left her sitting in her broken down car on the side of the rode by herself. She'd given the driver her address and they were headed there now. He tried to ignore her, but he couldn't help but notice how nervous she was. He decided to take pity on her and lighten the mood a little.

"Miss Steele what do you do?" Christian asked.

"I just moved here I'm starting an internship at SIP Monday. What about you?" she asked.

"CEO of GEH," he says surprised she didn't know he was.

"Here's my apartment, thank you for the ride. And again I am so sorry about your car I promise I'll figure out a way to pay for everything."

"Good evening Miss Steele," Christian said as he shut the door to his car.

Christian was soon back home at Escala dialing a familiar number. He'd already told her was going to be late and that he would call when he got home. Normally their evening would have started already, but he'd had some business issues to attend to that evening and then the wreck had caused him to be even later. A thought entered Christian's mind about Anastasia, but he quickly dismissed it. Why was he thinking about the girl that had slammed into the back of his car? His already short weekend with Samantha was going to be even shorter now. Sunday he was to go to his parent's for a family BBQ. Soon his thoughts were interrupted by Samantha entering the apartment. She knew her place and went straight to the red room to wait for him.

Christian took a quick shower then went to the red room. Samantha sat naked on the floor in his preferred position. Her legs bent with her ass resting on the floor and her legs spread far apart. Her hands palm up resting on her thighs. Her head submissively bent down towards the floor. Christian smiled as he walked past her to the dresser to fetch a brush and pony tail holder. Silently he dropped down behind her, brushing her thick brown hair then braided it quickly. She knew better than to move or say anything until told. He stood silently then put the brush back and started some music. Loud overbearing instrumentals played throughout the room. Christina rummaged through a drawer before selecting a flogger. Leading her to the bed her tied her down then proceeded to take his frustrations out on her backside. He relished in every gasp of pain and cry she made until finally he was ready to bury himself within her. Soon he was untying her and leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday afternoon had come way too quickly for Christian's liking. He'd gotten a farewell blowjob from Samantha then dismissed her early that morning. Christian walked in the front door of his parent's estate and immediately his sister came running to him. She was always so excited to see him. She threw her arms around him bringing him into a big hug. It had been several months since they'd all been together under one roof. Soon he was greeting his brother Elliot as well his mom and dad. They spent the first part of the afternoon catching up until the BBQ was done. They all sat around the table eating and conversing until finally the conversation turned to Christian and his love life or lack thereof as far as they were concerned. Christian took great pains to shield his family and the rest of the world from his extracurricular activities.

Christian's father began to clear the plates and Mia and Elliot jumped to help him leaving Christian to talk with his mother. It almost seemed planned to Christian.

"Christian I don't know how else to ask this so I just will, Are you gay?"

"Mom, No" Christian remarked surprised.

"We just want you to know that we will love and support you if you are," his mother explained kindly.

"Mom I am not gay," he reiterated. He always figured they would wonder about is sexuality with him never having brought a girl home.

"Well it's just you've never even mentioned so much as a date so we just assumed perhaps you were embarrassed and hiding your lifestyle choices from us.

Christian chortled at the fact that his mom had hit the nail right on the head, even if it was the wrong nail. He wanted more than anything to make his mom happy and a thought flitted through his head. Before he had time to stop it the words were flying out of his mouth.

"There is a girl… we've just been taking it slow," he lied.

"A girl Christian! What's her name son?" his mother asks excitedly.

_Stupid stupid what are you doing Christian?_, "Anastasia."

"You'll have to bring her to our anniversary party next Saturday. We'd love to meet her," his mother gushed.

"Of course mother I'll bring her, but you have to go easy on her," he warned as he stood.

It wasn't long before Christian was leaving his parent's estate on his way back to Escala. He was going to have to draw up a contract for a fake girlfriend. He needed to call Miss Steele and get everything set up. He just hoped she would agree, _of course she would_, he thought. He'd put a call into his lawyer first thing in the morning. As soon as he got home he would call Anastasia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana fumbled for her phone; quickly answering it on the third ring. _She couldn't believe it was the man she had rear ended Friday night. _

"Miss Steele" he said huskily into the phone (_perhaps she imagined it.)_

"Mr. Grey I don't have the money yet, but I will I promise. I might have to make payments, but I swear I will pay you back," she rambled into the phone.

"Actually Miss Steele there is a car out in front of your apartment for you. I would like to speak to you about a business arrangement that would take care of your debt to me and then some," he revealed.

"Oh umm where is this car taking me?" she asked nervously.

"I would prefer to discuss this matter in private, but I understand your wariness if you would prefer we could meet somewhere public."

"I'm going to text my friend who I'm meeting with and where ever it is you want to meet will be fine," she said.

"Fair enough Miss Steele. I'll see you soon."

Ana quickly dressed then made her way down to the same black SUV that had given her a ride home late Friday night. A tall man quickly stepped out of the car and opened the back door for her. "Miss Steele my name is Taylor and I will be taking you to Mr. Grey and ensure you arrive safely back home." Ana smiled gratefully at him before climbing into the backseat. "Be sure buckle Miss Steele" Taylor said before shutting the door. _What did this Grey guy want from her? What kind of business arrangement could she make that could pay him back and then some. She'd be damned if he thought she would sell herself to him. _Before she knew it they were pulling into a parking garage in a large building. The driver led her to the elevators and up to a large apartment. Soon he was telling her to take a seat in a large sitting area that Mr. Grey would be with her shortly.

Ana nervously began to chew on her bottom lip as she waited for Christian Grey to tell her the business arrangement he wanted to make with her. _I swear if he wants me to be some kind of prostitute for him I will slap him across the face and walk out the door and not look back. _She was soon brought out of her thoughts as Christian sat down across from her. He opened a bottle of wine and offered her a glass. She took it sipping it slowly waiting for him to speak. He just sat across from her staring at her like he was appraising her.

"You wanted to talk about a business arrangement?" she asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes but before we begin I need you to sign this NDA" he said as he slid a few papers to her.

"NDA?" she asked as she picked it up skimming it over.

"Non disclosure agreement, it just means you won't talk about anything that is said tonight, here after or anything that happens. Privacy is very important to me Miss Steele and I am not fond of seeing my name in the news apart from my regular business ventures" Christian explains to her.

"Fair enough," she says as she quickly scrawls her signature on the line.

"Well the reason I asked you here tonight is because I find myself with a unique need. I'm in need of someone to pose as my girlfriend for an extended period of time." Christian sees her eyes go wide. "There will be no sex involved I just need someone to take home to my parent's house. Maybe a few dates in town to collaborate the story for my family. You will be compensated well and I don't see it lasting more than six months then we can fabricate a break up." Christian waited for Ana to respond.

"Um… why me? I mean I crashed into the back of your car and I mean you could get any girl you want" she blurted out.

"That's just the thing Miss Steele I don't have the need for a girl friend in my life right now, but my family has been pressuring me lately. I will do anything to make my family happy Miss Steele."

"Please call me Ana… so… errr… are you gay?" she asked mortified after the words came out of her mouth.

"No Miss Steele I am not gay. Now for compensation that car of yours is simply not safe I will purchase you a safe car. Also, a clothing budget as well as a generous monthly stipend."

"That really isn't necessary my car is fine. I smashed into your car I hardly think you need to pay me," she said incredulously.

"Are you agreeing then Ana?"

"No sex? Just pretending to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes you have my word. I'll have the contract drawn up so there will be no surprises. Saturday is my parent's anniversary party. If you can come by here Saturday afternoon we can get the contract signed and work on a story."

"I'll see you then Mr. Grey."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks for all the reviews and I am glad everyone is liking it so far. I will try to update as regularly as I can. Do not expect another update until the weekend however. I work full-time, go to school online, and raise a family so this is sort of a hobby for me. Well I hope you guys like this chapter.

**A/N:** I know my story start is similar to another one. A reviewer let me know it was similar and I pmed them and they told me the name of the story. I read the first couple of chapters and it is kind of similar. It won't be the same there will not be a contract for a child. I was watching some show on tv that had a small wreck resulting in a relationship and I thought it would be a good start to a story.

Ana was rushing around her apartment readying for work. She had to leave early because her car was still at the shop. Her friend Jose wasn't going to be able to come and work on it for a few weeks. Glancing at the clock she realized she had literally five minutes before she was going to miss the bus. She was just about to open the door when there was a knock. She opened the door surprised to see Taylor standing there.

"Miss Steele I was told to take you to and from work until your car arrives. Also, Mr. Grey asked me to give you a few items they are down in the car. "

"I was just about to catch the bus, really it's not necessary for you to come chauffer me around" Ana said incredulously.

"Mr. Grey insists Miss Steele."

Looking at her watch she realizes she had just missed the bus. "Okay Taylor thank you."

Upon getting in the car she discovers the few items she had been given. A blackberry cell phone, a top of the line notebook computer, and a check register with debit card. She rolls her eyes at all of it and plans to leave it in the car once she gets to work. _What is with all the expensive gifts? I'm supposed to be playing the role of a fake girlfriend, not a real one. _Taylor pulls up outside the office and she quickly leaves the car calling a thank you back to Taylor. Soon Ana is reporting to her first day as an intern at SIP.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christian chuckled at the message he had just received from Taylor. He detailed that he had gotten Miss Steele to work safely however, she had refused his gifts by leaving them in the car. He quickly scrawls out a message to him to bring the items to Miss Steele at work feigning that she had forgotten them. Christian had little doubt that his orders would be followed. Sure enough he soon had a message from Taylor stating the packages had been delivered.

Christian took a late lunch and took the opportunity to message both Ana and Samantha. He found himself in a unique position juggling two women at once. He chose to message Ana first.

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject: **Compensation

**Date: **11 May 2012 13:12

**To: **Anastasia Steele

I hope you like part of your compensation on our arrangement. What I am asking you to do is above and beyond the few thousand dollars it will take to fix my car. Taylor will be giving you rides and too and from work until your car arrives. I look forward to seeing you Saturday let's say 1pm for lunch.

Christian Grey

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc

Christian immediately hits send then brings up a new message.

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject: **This Weekend

**Date: **11 May 2012 13:15

**To:** Samantha Ellington

_I've had a few things come up for this weekend. I would like you there Friday 8:00pm and you will leave Saturday morning by 9:00am. I have Wednesday night available if you are free, If not I understand as this was not in the parameters of our contract. Please get back to me either way._

_Christian Grey_

Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

Not surprisingly Christian receives an e-mail back quickly from Samantha.

**From: **Samantha Ellington

**Subject:** Re: This Weekend

**Date: **11 May 2012 13:18

**To: **Christian Grey

_I am available Wednesday evening. What time shall I be there? I hope your weekend goes well and I look forward to Friday night. _

_Samantha Ellington_

Christian hits reply and begins to type out a quick message to Samantha detailing that she should arrive at 6:30 for dinner. Normally he wouldn't invite his sub over for dinner on a weeknight, but he had been missing several weekends with her do to other obligations. Normally he didn't like to miss his weekends of play unless absolutely necessary. Soon Christian heard the familiar ping of an incoming message. _Must be Ana_, he thought to himself smiling when indeed it was.

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Re: Compensation

**Date:** 11 May 2012 13:27

**To: **Christian Grey

_Mr. Grey there is no need to lavish me with expensive gifts. I have a perfectly adequate cell phone and no need for a laptop. Furthermore, I thought we were to discuss the agreement as well as compensation on Saturday? I will bring the items you have labeled as compensation on Saturday._

_Anastasia Steele_

Christian chuckled to himself after reading the e-mail. He chose not to respond, but speak to her on Saturday as she wished. He wasn't used to anyone turning down his gifts, women especially. Setting his own blackberry down he finished his lunch then went back to work. He had several real estate deals that he was trying to get done before the weekend, but the sellers were being more than difficult.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana was beyond angry. _Who did this guy think he was? She had wrecked his car now he was trying to give her a car. _Ana had tried to give the keys back to Taylor and explain she could not accept the car. Taylor had explained it was his bosses order and if she wanted to return the vehicle she would have to do so to Mr. Grey himself. Begrudgingly she drove herself to Christian's apartment, Taylor having given her the parking garage and elevator codes. Ana walked into the apartment carrying the notebook, blackberry, check register, and set of keys. Christian stood in the doorway to the sitting room eyeing her as she looked around obviously frazzled.

"Miss Steele right on time," Christian said not moving from the doorway.

"Yes, Mr. Grey I must return these items to you. It's all too much, after all I hit your car," she says as she walks over to him trying to hand him the small pile.

"Really Miss Steele I insist. You are to play the role of my girlfriend and frankly it has to be believable," he says finally straightening in the doorway.

"I understand that Mr. Grey, but I have a cell phone and really don't need a laptop. The car is just way too much," she argues as she follows him into the sitting room.

"Does your current cell phone support e-mail?" he questions as he sits down motioning for her to do the same.

"Well no, but I have no need for e-mail," she argues.

"I prefer to use e-mail to communicate so you need the blackberry so I can get in touch with you. Consider the laptop and car gifts and Miss Steele I hate to have gifts returned," he explains.

"Fine, but I'm returning all this once we break up our fake relationship," she concedes.

"If you feel you must I can accept that, but know it is not required."

Christian slides a stack of papers to Ana telling her to read through them and mark anywhere she has questions or wishes to discuss more in depth. Ana begins to read the contract through. Christian stands and gets some wine as well as two glasses. He pours the wine in the glasses setting one down in front of Ana. Ana sips it slowly as she reads the contract. Finally she sets it down looking up at Christian as she does.

"Any questions? Clarifications?" he asks.

"I'm not permitted to date?" she asks pointedly.

"I will not be seen with any other woman, but you and I expect you to only be seen with me. I am often in the public eye and it wouldn't do well for my _girlfriend_ to be seen with other men," he explained.

"Understandable, but $25,000 a month plus clothing and beauty allowance really is just too much. I can't accept that kind of compensation," Ana argued.

"Miss Steele I am a man of wealth and while you may feel this compensation is generous I feel it is adequate. You will be expected to be seen with me at least twice a week not including family functions for the next six months. I'd say we're looking at anywhere from 8 to 15 obligations a month."

"Honestly I don't need or want the money Mr. Grey. You've already insisted I take these gifts." she says gesturing towards the laptop and blackberry, "I'd prefer to forgo the monthly compensation."

"Miss Steele we will have to agree to disagree on this one. The money will be put into your account and you can do what you wish with it."

"Very well Mr. Grey."

"If there are no other questions please sign," Christian urged her as he handed her the pen.

Ana signed followed by Christian. He told her he would make copies and get her a copy before they left for the anniversary party. Mrs. Jones, the housekeeper, poked her head in to the sitting area and let them know lunch was served. Soon they were sitting in the formal dining room ready to discuss things with one another. Christian wanted it to appear they'd been dating for a little while just keeping it secret.

"So Ana tell me about yourself, your family."

"Well I just graduated from Washington State University and started my intern at SIP. I'm 21 and my best friend's name is Kate. My mom lives in Las Vegas with her husband Bob. My dad, well step-dad, Ray lives in Washington. My biological father died shortly after I was born. I enjoy reading literary classics mostly. What about you Christian?" she asked feeling his name out on her tongue. She figured she needed to get used to calling him by his first name.

"I was adopted my Carrick Grey and Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey when I was three. I also have a brother who is older, Elliot, and a younger sister, Mia, both adopted as well. I own Grey Enterprise Holdings and am CEO. I am very hands on with my business. We need to discuss when and how we met."

"We should use the I crashed into the back of your car story. They'll eat it up especially your mom and sister. How long do you want to say we've been dating?"

"How about a month? I think that will be believable."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm sure it will be fine." Ana assured him and herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** First of all thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story. I'm glad most people are liking it! I love getting reviews and I do try to take the time and reply to some of them. Please know I am not going to change my story because you threaten to not read it. This is my story and I will write it how I planned.

**To the guest reviewer:** Stop reading my story because there is no way Christian is all of a sudden going to stop seeing his sub because he has a business arrangement with Ana to be his **fake** girlfriend! I intend this to be a well thought out story not a hurried mess that ends with Ana and Christian in love. A story needs to have plot, intrigue, and twists in order to gain fans and be worth reading.

Please enjoy the next chapter!

Christian and Ana stood outside his parent's front door. Ana looked stunning with her hair piled loosely atop her head, a few stray tendrils landing in just the right places. The black strapless dress showed off her figure perfectly. Christian had purchased the dress along with a beautiful silver tear drop diamond necklace with matching earrings. Ana had put up quite the fight about the jewelry insisting that she would not keep them. He'd finally conceded promising to take the items back after the evening. Christian gave her a once over, he couldn't help but to think how sexy she was and he'd like to bring into his playroom for the night. He noticed she was fidgeting slightly.

"Don't be nervous," he said sounding exactly like an order.

"I'll be fine, but aren't you even the slightest bit nervous?"

"Miss Steele the only variable in all this is you and I think you will do fine, so to answer your question No I am not nervous," Christian stated matter-of-factly.

Christian opened the door for her letting her walk in first. He was soon guiding her through a throng of people to a large room that appeared to be the center of the party. It wasn't long before people noticed Christian was there with a date. Many of Grace and Carrick's companions knew Christian well and knew he had never dated let alone brought home a girl. Mia ran up giggling throwing her arms around Christian.

"Mom told me you were bringing a date," Mia said excitedly to Christian then turning towards Ana.

"Mia this is Anastasia my girlfriend and Anastasia this is my younger sister Mia," Christian said cordially introducing the two girls.

"Nice to meet you Anastasia," Mia said as she brought Ana into a hug.

"Please call me Ana and nice to meet you as well."

Soon Grace was joining the small group introducing herself as well. Christian took a step back choosing to watch the interaction between the three rather than be involved.

"You must tell us how you two met," Grace pressed after the formal introductions.

"Oh I'm going to embarrass myself again. About a month ago I was driving along and it was late and I must not have been paying attention because I smashed right into the back of Christian's car," Ana explained.

"Into the back of his car?" Mia gasped, "I bet he was mad."

"At first he was irritated, but then we got to talking and one thing lead to another."

"So you two have been dating a month?" Grace asked.

"Yes just about a month now right sweetheart?" Ana asked really pouring it on.

"Yes that's right," he said as he stepped back into the group draping his arm around Ana.

Mia grasped Ana's hand insisting she come with her so she could introduce her to a few people Christian smiled and nodded his consent watching the two girls go off. Grace watched him as he stared after them. She couldn't help but smile happy that her son had finally found someone.

"She's stunning Christian," Grace complemented.

"Thank you, Mom. I hope you are enjoying the party."

"Yes of course Christian thank you for coming and bringing your wonderful girlfriend," how she loved that last word coming out of her mouth. She truly never thought she would see the day. "I'm off to greet more guests dear."

Christian gave his mother a hug then a quick peck on the cheek. He mingled for a bit every now and then scanning the room for Mia and Ana. _Poor Ana, Mia is dragging her all over the room introducing her to everyone._ He chuckled at the thought as he made small talk with one of his father's business associates. Soon a familiar voice floated to him.

"Elena, how have you been? I trust the salon business is going well?" Christian asked.

"We've both been well and I hear you have a girlfriend. Well actually I just met her about five minutes ago," she mused as they moved to a quiet corner to talk.

"I'll explain it all later." Then bent to whisper in Elena's ear at the pointed look she gave him, "It's just to make my mom happy."

"I see it took me about ½ a second to wipe the utter look of shock off my face when Mia introduced her," Elena mused.

"We'll have to get together for dinner soon. I really should go rescue Ana from Mia," he said as he walked away.

The rest of the evening Ana stuck by Christian's side. They drank some wine and talked with the other guests. Ana was very charming and everyone kept winking at Christian and whispering that she was quite a catch. Christian was very impressed with her acting abilities and couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he wanted to take her home to his playroom. Soon the night was over and they were climbing into the back of the black SUV being driven by Taylor.

"You did well Ana," Christian said.

"Your family is nice and your mom and sister are very sweet. I felt bad lying to them," she said as she peered out the window.

"They will never know and it will be fine. They've invited us for brunch next Sunday if that will fit into your schedule?"

"Yes that should be fine. Any other dates this week?"

"I do have a charity dinner Friday evening if you could attend that as well?" he asked.

"Yes I can do that. I suppose you'll e-mail me the details?" she mused.

"Yes I will. Taylor will drop you off at your apartment. You've been drinking wine and I'd rather you not drive. Your car will be dropped off by morning."

Soon they were pulling up to Ana's apartment and she was saying goodbye to both Christian and Taylor. The waited until Ana was safely inside then drove off. Christian let out a long sigh. He was glad the night was over and that they'd pulled it off. He glanced at his cell phone to see the time it was 10pm. He chuckled at that it seemed every year his parent's anniversary party ended earlier and earlier. He quickly opened his e-mail and started a message to Samantha.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Available?

**Date: **16 May 2012 22:03

**To:** Samantha Ellington

_My obligation ended earlier than expected. If you are available come to Escala for the rest of the weekend. _

_Christian Grey_

Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

They arrived at Escala and Christian received a message back shortly after. A simple _I'm on my way_ stared back at him. He smirked to himself glad things were working out. After spending the evening with Ana so close to him he really needed to release some sexual frustration. He didn't know why he kept thinking about her, but he was about to get her off his mind. He took a quick shower then went to the playroom smiling as he saw his sub sitting in his preferred position waiting on him. He ignored her for several long minutes as he readied the items for the night. Silently he dropped down behind her repeating the same ritual of braiding her hair. He stood walking out of view then coming back to fit a gag in place tightening to ensure it wouldn't come loose during their session. Lastly he slipped a blindfold in place then guided her up onto her feet.

Christian led her towards the bed choosing to lay her on her back. He fastened her hands to the headboard then got to work between her legs. He was in the mood to stay off her pleasure tonight. Slowly his fingers delved between her legs bringing her just to the edge only to back off and stop completely. He smiled wickedly as he continued this pattern. Soon she was grunting around the ball gag unable to contain her frustration. Half way through he had to tie her legs down to stop her from squeezing them so she could bring herself to completion. After a while he walked away leaving her writhing in frustration for some time. He turned the music on loudly in order to invade another one of her senses. He was really enjoying tonight's session and wasn't ready for it to end yet. Christian came back to the girl tied spread eagle on the bed. Slowly he untied each leg. He debated on whether he should let her cum and finally decided he would as he pushed into her roughly. It wasn't long before she was shrieking behind the gag in ecstasy and he grunting in satisfaction.

Christian untied her hands then left the room without a word. He hoped tonight he would actually be able to get some sleep. He retired to his room knowing Samantha would shower then retire to the room he provided for her on the weekends. Christina took a nice hot shower then dressed for bed. It wasn't long before he was snoring softly. Samantha stood outside his door hesitating a moment before opening it slowly. She let out the breath she was holding as she realized he was asleep. She often ventured into his room after he was asleep and just watched him. She wished she could make him see that they could have more than just a dom/sub relationship. He began to stir in his sleep so she quickly left the room. The last thing she wanted was for him to find her in his room and end what they did have with each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana groaned as she hit the alarm clock; silencing the offending sound. Monday morning had come way too fast for Ana. It was her second week working as an intern and she didn't want to be late so she hurriedly got ready before heading out. As an intern she wasn't much more than a secretary, but she would take it hoping to move up the corporate ladder.

Ana wasn't in her cubicle but five minutes before her boss Jack Hyde perched on the side of her desk. He was a little close for Ana's comfort so she pushed her chair back a little. Jack either didn't notice or did a good job of pretending he didn't.

"Ana next weekend I've got to go to New York for a meeting with the branch there. They've approved you to come along. It will be a great chance for you to learn the ropes and it won't be all work either. What do you say?"

"When would we leave?" she asked.

"Next Friday evening… the tickets aren't booked yet. New York is waiting on a confirmation of how many people" Jack explained. "Also this Friday evening I have an extra ticket to symphony if you would like to join me?"

_Is my boss asking me on a date? _

"I'm sorry Mr. Hyde, but I have a charity function to attend to with my boyfriend this Friday," she explained. _If Christian can say I'm his girlfriend to please his mother then I suppose I can say he is my boyfriend to get out of a date with my boss. _

"I hadn't realized you had a boyfriend. How long have you been dating?" he asked curiously.

"About a month…" she answered feeling uneasy at the line of questions.

"I see well I'll let you get back to your work.

Ana watched him walk away trying to shake the uneasy feeling he had given her. He had been nice enough, but had seemed very disappointed that she had a boyfriend. Even if she didn't have a "boyfriend" she wouldn't want to date her boss that would just complicate things immensely. Soon it was her break and she was pulling out her blackberry. She supposed she should send Christian an e-mail letting him know she would be out of town the following weekend.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Next weekend

**Date: **18 May 2012 12:02

**To:** Christian Grey

_My boss has just informed me there is a business trip for me to attend next weekend. I won't be available that weekend as I leave Friday evening. I will see you this Friday for the charity event and Sunday for brunch. _

_Anastasia Steele_

Ana busied herself the rest of the day. Jack Hyde came to her at the end of the day to let her know what a wonderful job she was doing. Once again Ana felt slightly uncomfortable as he stood in her cubicle. Thankfully one of the other girls stopped by and invited Ana to come along with a few girls from the office to a neighboring bar and grill. She accepted the invitation and said goodbye to her boss. Ana walked with the three other girls from the office the four blocks to the bar and grill.

"Jack sure has a liking for you Ana," the other intern remarked.

"Is he like that with you guys?" she asked mortified.

"He's barely looked in my direction," Sarah the Editors secretary said.

"I'm married so he probably figures I'm off the table," Jane explained.

"What about you Beth?" Ana asked the other intern that had been hired at the same time as Ana.

"He was flirting with me last week and made me pretty uncomfortable. I mentioned my father was a high powered attorney and he hasn't bugged me since" Beth laughed.

"He asked me out on a date, but I declined explaining I have a boyfriend. I don't think he got the hint" she chuckled.

Soon the conversation switched to other things. Ana really enjoyed getting to know the girls from the office. She genuinely liked the three girls and hoped they would make this a regular thing. She'd been so lonely since she moved to Seattle. Her best friend Kate was abroad for the time being, but was talking about moving to Seattle soon. So far her only companion had been Christian Grey and he wasn't much of a conversationalist. Ana heard the familiar ping of her blackberry and new it was Christian responding to her e-mail.

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject: **Plans

**Date: **18 May 2012 19:14

**To: **Anastasia Steele

_I hope your business trip goes well for you next weekend. As for this weekend I will pick you up in a limo this Friday at 7pm. Taylor will bring something for you to wear tomorrow evening. Please try it on and if it doesn't work let me know. I expect the evening to last until 11pm. We will discuss the plans for Sunday Friday evening. _

_Christian Grey_

Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks again to all those who have read and reviewed my story. I'm glad you guys are still liking it. I worked hard to get the next update up before the weekend was over. I will be working on the next chapter, but can't promise it will be up before next weekend. I will try, but no promises. Well please enjoy the next chapter.

The limo pulled up outside Ana's apartment. Christian sent Taylor to fetch Ana while he checked some e-mails on his blackberry. Tonight Ana would be attending a charity function with him for ending hunger in the United States. Christian donated money to the operation often and also helped to handle some of the business aspects. There were sure to be paparazzi there eager to snap his picture especially if he had a woman on his arm. Ana was soon slipping into the limo seating herself across from Christian.

"Good evening Ana," Christian said without even looking up from his phone.

"Evening Christian," Ana said returning the greeting.

"The charity function we are attending is for Food Lifeline. It's a nonprofit that's mission is to save food that would have been wasted at grocery stores in order to use it to feed the hungry of Seattle and surrounding areas," Christian explained.

"How are you connected to this charity?" Ana asked generally interested.

"I've been on the committee for three years now. I make sizeable donations and I help them from time to time on the business aspect," he explained.

"What kind of charity function is it?" she asked.

"$1000 a plate dinner as well as an art auction. We're hoping to raise a sizable amount of money tonight. The paparazzi will be there. The dress looks nice by the way."

"Thank you."

The rest of the ride was silent. Ana had no idea Christian Grey was such a humanitarian. She had briefly googled him on the laptop he had insisted she keep. She knew he was CEO of a multibillion dollar company and was worth quite a bit. Most men worth that much could care less about the poor and less fortunate. Ana was starting to look at Christian in a different light. She still didn't understand why he was paying her to be his fake girlfriend for his mother's benefit. Secretly Ana feared the truth would come out and it would just hurt the kind woman she had met the other night. Ana pushed her thoughts aside as they pulled up outside the dinner and auction.

Someone opened the door and Christian slid out first. He then bent and offered his hand to Ana and helped her out. They walked together towards the door all the while pictures were being snapped. There was a murmur going through the crowd everyone speculating who the woman on Christian's arm was. Christian bent down to her ear as they walked, "Just act natural they are eating this up." Ana smiled placing her free hand on his arm. Christian tensed for just a moment _it's just your arm Grey_. The paparazzi were snapping plenty of pictures shouting at Christian to tell them who he was with. Soon they were inside the function and away from the large crowd.

Several acquaintances stopped to talk to both Christian and Ana. Ana must have told the crashed into the back of his car story to a dozen or so people. Christian enjoyed watching her tell and re-tell the story each time eliciting a similar response to the person or persons she was telling it to. She was right when she had said people would eat the story up. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how well she was doing. Finally when they had a break from people coming up to them Christian leaned down and whispered in her ear "You are doing wonderful." Ana just flashed a knowing smile at him. Soon everyone was called to sit down and eat. The host of the event stood and thanked everyone for coming and bid them all to enjoy their meal. He ended his little speech by reminding them all to look at the art and bid on their favorite piece or two.

They began their meal with shrimp rillettes served with a French baguette. Christian poured a glass of white wine urging her to try it. Ana obliged remarking how everything tasted amazing. Next they were served the salad course. The salad consisted of romaine and baby leaf greens, cucumber, cranberry, bean sprouts, garbanzo, almonds, and nicoise vinaigrette. Ana picked at her salad all the while listening intently to Christians conversation with the man across the table from them. She gathered they were talking about a business deal that hadn't gone as planned. "You should eat Ana," Christian said in that ordering tone of voice he so often used. "They're bringing the next course out," she said in response. It wasn't that Ana didn't like the food she just didn't think she was going to be able to eat so much. Looking around many of the women were only eating half knowing there was more to come.

Soon their dinner was over and they were up looking at the art to be auctioned off. Someone had pulled Christian away so she wandered around finally stopping and staring at a piece of art that she found beautiful. She stood and stared at the canvas for ten minutes. Christian watched her from afar as she studied the painting. Without thinking he put a bid in on it deciding he would purchase it for her. After placing the bid he planned to go back to her, but ran into someone and was pulled into another conversation. Ana was just about to leave the painting she was looking at when a man walked up and remarked on the painting to her.

"Beautiful am I right?" he asked her.

"Yes I've just spent the last 10 minutes staring at it," she laughed.

"And I've just spent the last 10 minutes staring at you," he flirted as he turned towards her.

Ana couldn't help but blush at his words. The man was absolutely delectable. Tall and muscular and he appeared to be around her age. She couldn't help but compare him to Christian, but quickly removed those thoughts from her head. Christian Grey wanted nothing more from her then a business deal.

"My name is Nicholas Bellinger and you are?" he asked.

"Anastasia Steele, but you can call me Ana," she said as she turned to him smiling.

"I've never seen you at one of these before. My mother drags me along to most of her functions," he laughs.

"This is my first ch…" Ana started to explain when Christian sidled up to her.

"Ana there you are. I was looking for you everywhere. Ahhh Nicholas I see you've met my girlfriend," Christian said as he pulled Ana into his side.

"Mr. Grey I hadn't realized you were dating," Nicholas said by way of apology.

"Quite alright and how has your mother been?" Christian asked making conversation.

"She's been fine and I must go find her now. Nice to meet you Ana," Nicholas said as he sulked off.

Christian smiled wider than he should have. Ana couldn't help but feel like she had just been the object of a pissing contest. Christian told her they were going to make the rounds around the room one more time then they could leave. It wasn't long before the valet was holding the door open to the limo and Christian was helping her in. Christian settled in across from her then opened the mini fridge pulling out a bottle of wine. He poured two glasses offering one to Ana. She took it and sipped it slowly.

"You did very well this evening. You were quite convincing and I don't know how many people came up to me to tell me what a charming young lady you were," he smirked as he took a sip.

"I'm glad I'm portraying your girlfriend adequately," she chuckled then took a sip.

"Sunday I'll pick you up about 9:30. We'll go to my parents for brunch. It will just be me, you, and my mother."

"Sounds good and don't forget I won't be available next weekend," she said reminding him.

"That's right your business trip to New York. How is your new job?" he asked and he sounded genuinely interested.

"I love it and I went out with some girls from the office, which was nice. My boss is a little creepy sometimes, but I'm sure he'll get the hint eventually."

"I trust he hasn't done anything," Christian said concern etched on his face. _While she may not be my girlfriend I won't stand by while some idiot abuses his power to hurt a naïve young girl_.

"No nothing like that. He keeps asking me out and I've told him I have a boyfriend," she giggles as she says it.

"Sounds like he isn't taking the hint?" he says as he pours her some more wine.

"Perhaps he thinks I'm lying. I guess he will see the two of us on the front pages before too much longer."

"I suppose you're right," he reasoned.

Ana had finished two glasses of wine and was feeling a little light headed when they had finally pulled up to her apartment. As she stepped out of the limo she nearly fell on her ass, but Christian caught her. "I'll help you up to your apartment," he said leaving no room for argument in his tone of voice. Ana leaned on Christian for support as he helped her up the steps to her apartment on the second floor. They reached the door and Ana fumbled with the keys. Christian took them from her and opened the door helping her inside. Christian looked around the apartment and its paltry decorating. The portrait he had purchased for her was surely going to look out of place.

"I'll get you some water," he said as he helped her sit down then went to her small kitchen.

"Thank you," Ana said gratefully as she took the glass from him.

"Do you have any aspirin?" he asked.

"In the bathroom… I'll get it," she said as she went to stand.

"Sit down I'll get it," he ordered as he went to the bathroom.

"You have a bad habit of that," she remarked as he handed her two aspirin.

"Of what?" he asked feigning not to know.

"Barking orders," she said simply.

"Miss Steel that is not my only bad habit," he snickered as he stood by the front door. "Get some rest and I'll see you Sunday morning. Goodnight Ana."

"Goodnight Christian," she said softly as he closed the door.

Ana sat on the couch a long time looking at the door Christian had just walked through. She was beyond confused by what she was feeling. He had said he didn't have a need for a girlfriend in his life and that is why he was paying her to be his fake girlfriend. He was beyond handsome with his copper hair and grey eyes. She wondered why he didn't date. He'd denied being gay, but perhaps he was. She couldn't think about this right now. Ana chastised herself for drinking too much wine then stood and made her way to her room dropping her clothes on the way.

Christian slid into the limo noticing Ana had left her small purse behind. "Hold on Taylor I'm going to run Miss Steele's purse up to her," he said as he grabbed it. Christian didn't know why he was bringing it up to her himself. Normally he would have just had Taylor take it to her, but he wanted to check on her one more time before they left. She'd consumed several glasses of wine during the evening and had obviously over done it. He knocked on the door and waited, but she didn't answer. He knocked once more before finally trying the door knob surprised that it opened. "Ana?" he called out, but she didn't answer. He saw her dress lying on the floor outside a door sitting open a little. He peeked in and saw her sleeping soundly in her bed. Quietly he walked in and set her purse on her bedside table. He was about to walk out when she stirred and he couldn't help but look at her. _She really is beautiful_ he thought as he stared at her for a moment. Christian quickly left her room then the apartment being sure to lock the door before he left.

Sunday morning had arrived. Ana was surprised when Christian actually came up to the door to get her as if they were going on an actual date. He brought her downstairs to his car, the very same one she had crashed into.

"Your car's fixed," she remarked.

"I got it back yesterday and she is good as new," he said as he opened the door for her.

"I hope it wasn't too expensive. I really am sorry," she started to apologize again.

"No need to apologize again and you are more than making up for it," he reminded her.

Soon they were at Christian's parent's house. Grace greeted them at the door pulling Ana into a hug. She brought them into the house and out onto a porch overlooking an impressively landscaped backyard.

"Your father is off golfing," Grace said as they sat down.

"How have you been mom?" he asked.

"Wonderful things are going great at the hospital. How are things with you two?" she asked smiling widely at Ana.

"Wonderful Mrs. Grey," Ana said.

"Please call me Grace, dear."

The morning was spent talking and eating a wonderful meal. Mostly Ana answered a lot of questions about herself. Finally she had excused herself to use the restroom which gave Grace a few minutes alone with Christian.

"Oh Christian she is absolutely wonderful. I hope you don't plan to let her get away," Grace gushed.

"Of course not mom," he lied easily.

"We're going to have to plan a dinner with the whole family so everyone can get to know her," Grace said as she stood and started clearing plates.

"Mom not too fast now, we've only been dating a month," Christian said as he stood to help her.

"I know I'm just so excited you've never even mentioned a girl and the first girl you bring home is just perfect," Grace gushes again.

Ana walked in and they stopped the conversation. Christian was glad she had interrupted the conversation between his mother and himself. They quickly finished cleaning the dishes from brunch before retiring to the sitting room. Christian got a call on his phone shortly after they had sat and excused himself stating he couldn't miss the call. Grace quickly pulled out some photo albums showing Ana pictures of Christian as a young boy. Ana couldn't help but smile at the pictures of the cute copper haired boy.

"He didn't talk for quite some time after we adopted him," Grace explained as she flipped to the next picture.

"Really? He told me he and his siblings were adopted, but didn't discuss much else of it," Ana said.

"No not a word, but when we adopted Mia he was smitten with her and he started to open up more," Grace explained.

"I never had any siblings so I had a lonely childhood," Ana said.

Christian came back into the room as he stuffed his phone into his pocket. The three talked for a while longer before finally they said their goodbyes. Christian dropped Ana off at home then went home himself. He was looking forward to the next weekend. He'd already told Samantha he would be needing her for the entire weekend. He was starting to wonder if perhaps this fake girlfriend idea was a bad idea. Juggling his sub, Ana, and other obligations was getting to be more and more of an inconvenience.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I am overwhelmed by the amount of positive reviews I have recieved with only four chapters of this story up. I will be trying to post at least one chapter a week. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always I really enjoy reading all the reviews!

Ana padded to the door furrowing her brow at the sound of the knock. It was Wednesday evening and she hadn't been expecting anyone. She peeked through the hole seeing a delivery man.

"May I help you?" she asked after opening the door.

"I have a delivery for Anastasia Steele," he said as he read her name from the electronic device in his hand.

"From whom?" she asked intrigued.

"A delivery from the Food Lifeline organization," the man read from the device.

"Okay," she said puzzled as she allowed the man to bring in the package.

"Sign here please, ma'am" the man said as he extended the electronic device towards her.

Ana quickly scrawled her name out then bid the man goodbye. Scratching her head she turned and looked at the package propped against the wall. Ana was surprised upon opening it to find the painting she had been admiring at the charity function. She pulled the painting out of the box looking for something that said who had purchased it, but there was nothing. Ana wondered if it had been Nicholas that had sent it to her. He had come up to her while she was admiring it and flirted with her. Ana smiled as she looked for a place to hang the painting.

The end of the week had come quickly for Ana. She had packed her bag Thursday evening for her trip with Jack Hyde to New York. She hoped agreeing to go on the trip would help her in the long run with her career. She knew she wouldn't be doing much but fetching coffee and taking notes during the meetings. However, she had to pay her dues in order to work her way up in the company. They were soon on their way to the airport and ready to board. Ana heard the familiar ping of her blackberry and knew immediately it was a message from Christian. He had messaged her earlier in the week extending an invitation for her to use his private jet. Ana had declined stating the tickets for the trip had already been purchased.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Trip

**Date: **26 May 2012 20:04

**To: **Anastasia Steele

_I really wish you would consider taking the jet to New York. It is ready if I can convince you to change your mind. I would never allow any one I care about to fly commercial. Another advantage is if you wish to leave early the jet would be available. Please reconsider Ana._

_Christian Grey_

Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc

Ana rolled her eyes as she read the message. _It's a good thing he doesn't care about me, _she thought as she hit reply.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Re: Trip

**Date: **26 May 2012 20:07

**To: **Christian Grey

_I'm already seated in my seat waiting for take-off. Thank you, but no thank you. I hope your weekend goes well._

_Anastasia Steele_

Ana gripped the seat tightly as the plane took off. It didn't matter how many flights she had been on the take offs always seemed to unnerve her. Ana was relieved that their tickets were for seats separated several rows apart. Ana had the window seat next to a couple not much older than herself. One they were gliding through the air Ana pulled a book from her carry on. Ana was soon dozing softly on the six hour long flight. Jack Hyde had been more than perturbed when he realized their seats were so far apart. He walked by her seat as he went to the bathroom and saw her sleeping soundly.

Ana and Jack had finally arrived in New York a little after three in the morning. Once they had gathered their luggage they hailed a cab. Ana was beyond tired as they finally made their way into the lobby of the hotel. Jack led Ana over to a chair and told her to wait while he got them checked in. Soon a bell boy was loading carrying the two suit cases leading them up to their rooms. Ana quickly stowed into the restroom once they made it to what Ana presumed to be her room. Jack and the Bell boy waited for her to get out of the bathroom.

"The bedroom is through their miss," the bell boy said as he showed her the room.

"Thank you, I'll take my bag."

"Of course miss," the man said as he handed her the bag.

"I'll see you at seven," Jack said as he went into the room shutting the door behind her.

Ana was too exhausted to take a shower. She peeled off her clothes and pulled on a long t-shirt then climbed into the bed. Ana fumbled for her phone setting her alarm. She figured six am would give her enough time to take a quick shower and be dressed for the day. Three hours wasn't going to be much sleep. Granted she did get about four hours of sleep on the plane, however uncomfortable they were. It wasn't long before Ana was lost in sleep. It really wasn't much longer than that when the alarm went off. Ana groaned as she shut it off and forced herself to sit up in the bed. It took her a moment to realize she was in a hotel room. Stretching she stood from the bed and located the lamp switching it on. Searching through her suitcase she found her pencil line skirt and blouse she had packed.

Ana stopped in her tracks as she opened the bedroom door and realized Jack Hyde was asleep on the foldout couch in the living room area. Jack stirred as the light flooded into the room from her room. Ana quickly went to the bathroom locking the door behind her. _Why was he in her room? She would pay for her own room if need be, but she would not be spending the weekend rooming with Jack Hyde. _Ana showered then dressed and styled her hair before leaving the bathroom.

"Good morning Ana," Jack said as he stood from the couch. Ana assumed he had put the bed away.

"Um why are you in my room?" she asked curiously.

"Sorry Ana the company added your approval after they had booked the room and the hotel is simply booked the entire weekend," he explained.

"Well perhaps they've had a cancellation. I'll pay for my room if that's the problem," Ana said as she walked past him.

"Nonsense Ana, we're both adults here and I think we can make it one weekend sharing close quarters," Jack laughed.

"I'd feel more comfortable in a separate room," Ana voiced before shutting the door to the bedroom area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christian was currently loosing himself in time with his sub. Normally he would think of nothing else but what he wanted to do to her and with her next. However, he kept finding his thoughts wandering back to Ana. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and over all stunning. One part of him kept nagging that he wanted to try her out in the play room; however an even bigger part chastised him for being dense. He knew Ana didn't have a submissive bone in her body and that was precisely the reason he was shocked by his attraction to her. Christian pushed his wandering thoughts deep down and made his way into the playroom. Not surprisingly the session was quite intense for Samantha. Christian took his confusion and anger at his feelings for Ana out on Samantha's creamy white skin. Once the session was over Samantha fled from the room needing time to get her own thoughts in order. Lately Christian had been so soft with her during their sessions. She had taken this as a sign that Christian wanted more with her. However, after this evening's session she knew things were different.

Samantha was grateful he gave her Saturday morning free. After the previous evening's events she wasn't ready to see Christian. She knew he would be there that evening ready for her participation so she was taking great care to tend to her backside. She was icing it again and also getting ready to take another dose of Advil. Samantha spent the rest of the day sleeping exhausted from the session.

Christian was giving Samantha a little break for the day. He hadn't intended to be so intense the previous night. He fully intended to be back in the red room that evening. Christian caught up on some work the rest of the day. He was just getting ready to stop working for a late lunch when his cell phone rang. Picking it up he was shocked to see who was calling his cell phone. He only stared at it a moment longer before answering it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana and Jack finally made it back to the hotel about a quarter after six. Ana had immediately gone to the desk to see if there were any open rooms. The receptionist obliged the young woman looking, but found nothing just as she had told Ana there wouldn't be. Ana sulked back over to Jack and headed to the elevator with him. She figured she would use the phone book to find a reasonably priced hotel nearby once in the room. However, once they were back in the room Jack wasted no time cornering Ana.

"You know without me you wouldn't even have this internship," Jack said as he pushed her towards the dresser with his body coming ever closer to hers.

"Jack… I … I don't understand and I'll find a room elsewhere," she said as she edged backwards with every step he took towards her.

"Nonsense you'll stay right here and show me your appreciation," he sneered.

"I don't think you understand what you are saying. Jack please just let me go," she pleaded finally hitting the dresser unable to go further.

"Oh I understand perfectly what I'm saying," Jack insisted as he brought his hand up to stroke the side of her face.

Ana shuddered at the touch trying to pull her face away, "Please stop" she whimpered.

Jack brought his other hand up grasping her face then tried to pull it towards him so he could kiss her. Ana struggled, only to be over powered by Hyde. Ana's mind raced as thoughts flew through her mind. Slowly she brought her hands up and rested them on his arms. Jack smiled thinking she was conceding to him. However, soon he was groaning in pain as his hands flew to his groan and his eyes screwed shut. Ana grabbed her purse and phone and flew out of the room. Jack sat down as he tried to regain his regular breathing. _That Bitch!_ He thought as he sat in pain on the edge of the couch.

Ana ran straight out of the room to the elevators. She rode the elevator down to the lobby then left the hotel quickly. She didn't know if Jack was following her or not, but she didn't want to take the chance. Soon Ana was wondering the streets of New York with no idea of where she was or where to go. She found a little coffee place and made her way inside ordering herself some English Twinning's breakfast tea. Ana sipped on her tea as tears slowly leaked out of her eyes. _What was she going to do and where was she going to go? _Ana was glad she had picked a back booth not facing anybody. Ana pulled her phone out her fingers shaking as she opened the contacts. She sobbed quietly as she scrolled through thinking about who the best person to call would be. Of course Christian Grey he would most certainly know New York City. Perhaps he could give her a suggestion of where to stay. Hell he'd probably get it all arranged so all she would need to do was hail a cab. Before she knew it she was hitting send and the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Christian said into the phone sounding a little surprised.

"Christian," Ana sobbed not meaning to sound as helpless and distraught as she did.

"Ana what's wrong?" he asked sounding concerned.

"He tried to… well he…" Christian cut her off.

"Did that bastard hurt you?" Christian snapped into the phone.

"No… no he tried, but I got away. I just don't know where to go and I'm scared," she confessed.

"Where are you now?" he asked concern dripping from his voice.

"I don't know I just ran until I found a little coffee place," she said.

"Stay there I'm going to make some arrangements and then I will call you back. Just don't leave the coffee place Ana," Christian ordered.

"Thank you Christian," she breathed into the phone.

It wasn't long before Christian called her back telling her to take a cab to the Mercer Hotel. Christian explained he had booked a room for her and that all she needed to do was give her name to reception. Ana thanked him profusely genuinely grateful for his help. She knew she was going to be out of a job at SIP and was actually happy she had her other source of income to fall back on for a while. Ana left the coffee shop and hailed a cab. Soon she was settling into the suite Christian had procured for her. She was startled when her cell phone began to ring. It was Jack Hyde and she definitely wasn't answering that so she hit ignore. It wasn't long before her phone was ringing again signaling Jack Hyde was trying to find her. She switched the phone off and climbed under the blankets in the large comfortable bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Once again thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I'm really glad that a majority of people are loving this story so far. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I must have deleted and started over a million times so I'm hoping it is good enough. As always please continue to read and review they feed my muse!

Christian had been calling Ana's phone for the last several hours, but each time it went straight to voicemail. Originally he had planned just to send a new member of security to get Ana safely back to Seattle. However, upon trying to call her and discovering her phone was off or the battery dead he decided to go himself with Taylor and Sawyer. Christian's anxiety was increasing on the long flight with each call resulting in a voice mail. Christina was more than relieved when they finally landed and were on their way to the Mercer Hotel.

Upon entering the lobby to the hotel Christian talked to the receptionist and soon had the key card to Ana's room. It was late so he was hoping she was just sleeping and not with Hyde. Sliding the key he slowly pushed the door open to the large suite. Taylor and Sawyer followed closely behind him as Christian turned the light on. The living room area looked untouched so Christian made his way to one of the bedrooms cracking the door open. Ana was curled up in the middle of the large bed snoring softly. Christian shut the door letting out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been hiding.

"Miss Steele is sleeping in this room. I'll take the other room. Taylor go downstairs and get a room close by for you and Sawyer," Christian said as he walked towards the mini bar.

"Of course, sir," Taylor said as they walked out of the room.

Christian pulled out his laptop deciding to catch up on some work before retiring to the other room. It wasn't long before Christian was lost in a deep sleep plagued by familiar nightmares. Christian thrashed and screamed loudly his body tangled in the unfamiliar sheets. Ana awoke with a start as she heard screams close by. She stumbled out of the bed grabbing a lamp, holding it up over her shoulder as if it were a baseball bat. Slowly she opened the door peering into the living room area. She scanned the area and didn't see anything or anybody so she ventured out. She furrowed her brow as she realized the noises were coming from the other room in the suite. Slowly she tiptoed to the door opening it and seeing someone thrashing on the bed. Stepping into the room she realized it was Christian.

"Christian?" she called out uncertainly as she reached her hand out to soothe him. He continued his thrashing lost in some nightmare. Ana called out louder this time, "Christian." Both her hands were now on him as she tried to comfort him.

"What? Ana?" he answered as he sat up in the bed.

"I… you were having a nightmare," she answered both hands still resting on the delectable man. Ana herself sitting close to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," he said as he slowly brought his hands to hers removing them from himself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sounding a little worried.

"You scared me half to death Anastasia. I tried calling you and it just kept going to voicemail and I thought maybe Hyde had gotten you," he explained still half asleep.

"He was trying to call me so I shut my phone off. I'm sorry I didn't realize…" she said letting the last word die off her tongue.

"Its fine I'm here now and see you are safe that is all that matters. I have a two man team for security here on the same floor," he revealed.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked surprised at his revelation.

"What exactly happened with this Hyde fellow?" Christian pressed.

Ana related the story back to him telling him about the situation with only one room. She stressed that she had tried to find another room and her plan upon returning to the room was to look at another hotel. However, before she'd had the chance Hyde had cornered her.

"He put his hands on my face to try to kiss me. I put my hands on his arms then I need him in the groin and ran out of the room," she confessed.

Neither Christian nor Ana had realized that during her vivid retelling Christian had pulled her close in order to comfort her.

"You need him in the groin?" Christian asked obviously amused.

"Yes I did," she giggled.

"Well I'm glad you were able to get away from that bastard," Christian said seriously.

Ana finally realizing she was engulfed in Christian's strong embrace pulled away. She mumbled it was late then scurried out of the room. Christian lay awake for a long time thinking about Ana. He hadn't even realized he'd pulled her into his arms whilst she related the story to him. She looked so lost and scared he couldn't help himself. Christian didn't know what it was he was feeling and wasn't too sure he wanted to keep feeling it.

After leaving Christian Ana fled to her room, shutting the door firmly behind her. She was confused, beyond confused actually. _Why would Christian Grey drop everything to fly to New York for me?_ Ana fell asleep thinking of deep gray eyes, a strong muscled chest, and a safe embrace. Ana's dreams were filled with Christian Grey. Christian was the first man to make her feel aroused or even interested in a man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christian had been up and about for several hours before Ana finally woke. She ventured out of her room to find Christian pacing back and forth while talking on his cell phone. Christian turned to see Ana leaning hesitantly in the doorway. Christian smiled then motioned to the table laden with breakfast dishes. Ana walked over and sat down at the table taking the lids off several dishes. Christian was finally ending his cell phone call and joining Ana.

"I wasn't sure what you preferred so I ordered a selection from the menu," he said as he placed and omelet and side of bacon on his plate.

"I can see that," she commented as she poured some hot water in a tea cup then dropped a tea bag in promptly taking it out again.

"I've been in contact with SIP and you have the next two weeks off paid. Jack Hyde's employment is terminated. The CEO sends both deep regret and apologies to you," Christian explained as he slowly ate his omelet.

"I suppose that was your doing?" she asked a little irritated that he had meddled in her work affairs.

"Taylor has purchased you an outfit for the day seeing how you were forced to leave your bag behind," Christian said choosing to ignore her question.

"Thank you," she said a little unnerved that he had sent the security guard to purchase her clothes.

Ana barely touched her food choosing instead to push it around her plate with her fork. "Eat" Christian ordered. Ana took a small bite forcing herself to chew and swallow. Ana did her best to eat what was on her plate then stood leaving it still half full.

"You barely touched your food," he admonished.

"I'm really not hungry. I'm going to take a shower," she said as she walked from the table.

"The clothes are in the bag by your door," he said as he stood from table.

Ana took the bag muttering thank you as she entered her room shutting the door behind her. She went to the bathroom turning the water in the shower on. Divesting herself of her clothing from the day prior she stepped under the warm spray. Her thoughts kept straying to the man in the other room. She still couldn't fathom the reason he had flown to New York for a fake girlfriend. She had thought she was nothing, but a business arrangement to him. Ana would be lying if she didn't admit she thought he was cute. More than cute really he was downright gorgeous even if she found him disarming. Ana finished her shower wrapping herself in a large fluffy towel. Peering into the bag she discovered that Taylor had not only purchased her a pair of jeans and blouse, but also bra and panties.

Ana marveled at the perfect fit the clothes seemed to be. It seemed Christian Grey knew everything about her, yet she knew so little about him. Ana slipped her shoes on then ventured out to the living area. Christian turned just as she came out of her room.

"The clothes fit?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she answered.

"I thought we could see the sites of New York and head back tomorrow morning," he offered.

"Oh… yes I suppose that will be okay. Don't you have to work?" she asked curious.

"No I cancelled my weekend to come here," he enlightened.

"Oh…" she breathed staring at him wide eyed.

Christian stalked his way towards her kissing her open mouth. Ana sighed closing her eyes getting lost in the sensation of Christian Grey claiming her mouth. Christian fisted his hand in her air as he pulled her impossibly close to him. Finally he pulled from her mouth leaning his forehead against hers his breathing erratic. "I've wanted to do that since you crashed into my car," he admits as he kisses her soundly on the lips one last time before pulling away. Ana was astonished and didn't quite know how to react. The kiss had been amazing, the first of that caliber she had ever received. "Come Anastasia," Christian said as he held his hand out to her. Ana wordlessly went to him taking his offered hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half way through the day Christian had received a phone call. He'd excused himself from the Diner table they were seated at and took the call. Ana watched as he paced up and down the street outside the small Diner they were eating at. He looked upset, angry at whomever it was he was speaking with. She watched as he shouted into the phone then ended the call emphatically. He looked at his phone for several minutes checking messages. Finally he slipped it back into his pocket then made his way back into the Diner. Christian's whole demeanor had changed and Ana found herself squirming nervously.

"Eat," Christian's tone leaving no room for argument.

"I'm fine, not hungry," she insisted.

"You barely ate this morning and now you're just picking at your meal," he commented frustrated.

"Why does that bother you so much?" she asked genuinely interested.

"I have issues with wasted food," he explained, "Now eat."

Ana took a few bites then pushed the plate away. Christian sighed resignedly as he threw some money on the table then motioned for her to take his hand. He helped her out of the booth and escorted her out of the small restaurant. Not far behind Taylor and Sawyer followed. The men had gone to Jack Hyde's hotel earlier in the day and retrieved Ana's belongings. The man had been furious and managed to land a fist to Sawyer's face. Christian took Ana to a nearby boutique and told her to pick a dress and shoes for that evening. He was planning on taking her somewhere and she would need to dress up. At first Ana had argued that she had clothes, but Christian insisted she had not packed anything appropriate for where he was going to take her. Ana relented picked out a beautiful emerald green dress with matching high heels.

They ventured back to the hotel so they would be able to ready for the night. Ana was beyond confused about them. He had kissed her so passionately that morning, but all afternoon he seemed distant. Well that wasn't true, it was after the phone call when his mood changed. She wanted to ask them if today had been all about fulfilling her part of the contract or if it was real. However, she feared the answer. Perhaps he didn't care for the kiss. She couldn't blame him she hadn't had much practice. Christian entered the suite dressed to the nines in a black Armani suit. His copper hair still damp and unruly made Ana weak in the knees. Christian smiled when he saw her dressed in emerald dress. The material clung to her accentuating her curves.

"You look beautiful," he said as he eyed her.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Grey," Ana mused gasping as he stalked to her.

"I want to kiss you," he said as he bent to her catching her mouth with his own.

Ana allowed herself to get lost in the sensation of Christian kissing her. Ana lifted her hand placing it on his chest. Christian stopped gently clasping her hand and removing it from his chest. Ana furrowed her brow in confusion. He looked at her with a look that said 'Don't ask' then softened his eyes and gently kissed her hand. "We're going to be late," he breathed as he led her from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks once again for all the reviews. I'm really glad everyone is like it. The answer to is Christian still seeing his sub will be answered in this chapter!

Christian led Ana down to an awaiting car. He quickly introduced her to the new member of security then helped her into the car. They rode in silence for several minutes both thinking about the kisses they had shared. Christian found Ana intriguing and he wanted to know more about her. Ana found Christian enigmatic and intimidating. Ana wasn't surprised when they pulled up in front of what Ana was sure was a five star restaurant. She dreaded sitting down to eat he always complained she didn't eat enough. It wasn't her fault her appetite escaped her when she was around Christian Grey.

Dinner conversation started light. However, soon it morphed into Christian pressing Ana for personal information.

"Tell me about your parents? You have a mom and step-dad right?" Christian pressed.

"Yes my mom, Carla, and my step-dad, Ray. My real dad died when I was a baby. My mom met Ray and they married. Ray raised me he's my dad," she explained.

"I'm sorry about your father," Christian says.

"I think my mom idealized him and was chasing that ideal through Ray then husband number three and now Bob," Ana explained sadly.

"You should eat," Christian said curtly.

Ana couldn't help but role her eyes, "I'm really not hungry."

"Don't role your eyes at me Miss Steele," Christian said abruptly.

"Or what?" she questioned defiantly.

"If you were mine I'd put you over my knee," he said heatedly.

Before Ana had a chance to question his comment the waiter interrupted their conversation. Christian smirked as he saw Ana's innocently wide eyes open wide, her mouth dropping open at his comment. Christian briskly answered the waiter's questions glad when the young man finally left. Christian watched Ana as she slowly ate several bites of her meal.

"That's a good girl," Christian murmured.

Ana was excited as they made their way into the opera house. Taylor led them to their private box stationing himself outside the curtained doorway. Christian handed Ana a pair of theatre binoculars and a copy of the program. _La traviata_ Ana read to herself. She had never seen an opera and was thrilled to do so now. Christian covertly watched her as Ana looked at everything. He had obviously chosen the correct venue to take her to. Soon the opera started and Ana was glued to the stage the entire time. Christian found himself watching Ana more than the play. He'd seen it several times and enjoyed watching the emotions flit across Ana's face. Her soft features were so expressive as she laughed and cried.

Soon the two were being driven by Taylor and Sawyer back to the hotel. Ana was smiling widely obviously happy with the evening.

"Did you enjoy the opera?" Christian asked already knowing the answer, but wanting to start a conversation with her.

"Yes I did, thank you, it was my first opera," she explained.

"I'm glad it was me that took you," he said genuinely.

Ana opened her mouth to say something then looking at the two security guards she changed her mind. Christian thought to press her, but thought it would be better to wait until they were alone at the hotel. Ana peered out the window the rest of the short journey to the hotel. It wasn't long before they were both sitting in the sitting room of the suite enjoying a glass of wine together. Ana appeared to have something to say, but chose to stay silent. Christian decided he would press her for what was on her mind.

"What is it Anastasia?" he asked pointedly.

"I… err… it's just what do you want? I mean the contract and then the kissing?" she asked confusion and nervousness weighing on her words.

"I've recently found myself with a unique need and thought that perhaps you would be perfect," he explained cautiously.

"A unique need?" she repeated in a question.

"Yes a very unique need… you see my sexual appetite is different from the usual," he continued to explain hoping she didn't bolt right then.

"I thought… I mean… you want me to be your girlfriend? Like no contract?" she rambled.

"I don't do the girlfriend thing, Miss Steele," he said his heated gaze boring into her.

"I don't understand," she said breathlessly staring into his grey pools.

Christian stood from the couch and walked to his room returning quickly with a small stack of papers.

"Everything you need to know is in these papers. I want you Ana in my bed moaning in sexual satisfaction," he whispered passionately, his mouth a scant inch from her ear.

Ana couldn't help but feel aroused as he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened in surprise at his confession. She didn't even realize she was biting her lower lip until Christian brought his hand up to her mouth gently pulling her lip from her teeth. "I want to bite that lip," he whispered seductively before bringing her into an all consuming kiss. Christian ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her feverishly. He didn't understand why he was taken with the girl, but he knew he would stop at nothing to get her to consent to his lifestyle. With trepidation Christian told her to go to her room and shower and ready for bed then read through the papers he had given her. He explained that he would answer any questions she had the next day over breakfast.

Ana scurried to her room choosing to skip the shower and go straight to reading the papers he had given her. Ana was surprised to see it was another contract. Slowly she started to read through it.

**A/N** 2:The next portion of this story comes word for word from the novel Fifty Shades of Grey by E.L. James. I did not feel like nor have the time to create my own contract. Appendix 4 is my own writing.

CONTRACT

Made this day _ of 2012 (" The Commencement Date")

BETWEEN

MR. CHRISTIAN GREY of 301 Escala, Seattle, WA 98889 (" The Dominant")

MISS ANASTASIA STEELE of 1114 SW Green Street, Apartment 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA 98888 (" The Submissive")

THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS

1 The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive.

FUNDAMENTAL TERMS

2 The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the Submissive to explore her sensuality and her limits safely, with due respect and regard for her needs, her limits, and her well-being.

3 The Dominant and the Submissive agree and acknowledge that all that occurs under the terms of this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set out in this contract. Additional limits and safety procedures may be agreed in writing.

4 The Dominant and the Submissive each warrant that they suffer from no sexual, serious, infectious, or life-threatening illnesses, including but not limited to HIV, herpes, and hepatitis. If during the Term (as defined below) or any extended term of this contract either party should be diagnosed with or become aware of any such illness, he or she undertakes to inform the other immediately and in any event prior to any form of physical contact between the parties.

5 Adherence to the above warranties, agreements, and undertakings (and any additional limits and safety procedures agreed under clause 3 above) are fundamental to this contract. Any breach shall render it void with immediate effect and each party agrees to be fully responsible to the other for the consequence of any breach.

6 Everything in this contract must be read and interpreted in the light of the fundamental purpose and the fundamental terms set out in clauses 2– 5 above.

ROLES

7 The Dominant shall take responsibility for the well-being and the proper training, guidance, and discipline of the Submissive. He shall decide the nature of such training, guidance, and discipline and the time and place of its administration, subject to the agreed terms, limitations, and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above.

8 If at any time the Dominant should fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations, and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above, the Submissive is entitled to terminate this contract forthwith and to leave the service of the Dominant without notice.

9 Subject to that proviso and to clauses 2– 5 above, the Submissive is to serve and obey the Dominant in all things. Subject to the agreed terms, limitations, and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above, she shall without query or hesitation offer the Dominant such pleasure as he may require and she shall accept without query or hesitation his training, guidance, and discipline in whatever form it may take.

COMMENCEMENT AND TERM

10 The Dominant and Submissive enter into this contract on the Commencement Date fully aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception.

11 This contract shall be effective for a period of three calendar months from the Commencement Date (" the Term"). On the expiry of the Term the parties shall discuss whether this contract and the arrangements they have made under this contract are satisfactory and whether the needs of each party have been met. Either party may propose the extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its terms or to the arrangements they have made under it. In the absence of agreement to such extension this contract shall terminate and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately.

AVAILABILITY

12 The Submissive will make herself available to the Dominant from Friday evenings through to Sunday afternoons each week during the Term at times to be specified by the Dominant (" the Allotted Times"). Further allocated time can be mutually agreed on an ad hoc basis.

13 The Dominant reserves the right to dismiss the Submissive from his service at any time and for any reason. The Submissive may request her release at any time, such request to be granted at the discretion of the Dominant subject only to the Submissive's rights under clauses 2– 5 and 8 above.

LOCATION

14 The Submissive will make herself available during the Allotted Times and agreed additional times at locations to be determined by the Dominant. The Dominant will ensure that all travel costs incurred by the Submissive for that purpose are met by the Dominant.

SERVICE PROVISIONS

15 The following service provisions have been discussed and agreed and will be adhered to by both parties during the Term. Both parties accept that certain matters may arise that are not covered by the terms of this contract or the service provisions, or that certain matters may be renegotiated. In such circumstances, further clauses may be proposed by way of amendment. Any further clauses or amendments must be agreed, documented, and signed by both parties and shall be subject to the fundamental terms set out under clauses 2– 5 above.

DOMINANT

15.1 The Dominant shall make the Submissive's health and safety a priority at all times. The Dominant shall not at any time require, request, allow, or demand the Submissive to participate at the hands of the Dominant in the activities detailed in Appendix 2 or in any act that either party deems to be unsafe. The Dominant will not undertake or permit to be undertaken any action which could cause serious injury or any risk to the Submissive's life. The remaining subclauses of this clause 15 are to be read subject to this proviso and to the fundamental matters agreed in clauses 2– 5 above.

15.2 The Dominant accepts the Submissive as his, to own, control, dominate, and discipline during the Term. The Dominant may use the Submissive's body at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times in any manner he deems fit, sexually or otherwise.

15.3 The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with all necessary training and guidance in how to properly serve the Dominant.

15.4 The Dominant shall maintain a stable and safe environment in which the Submissive may perform her duties in service of the Dominant.

15.5 The Dominant may discipline the Submissive as necessary to ensure the Submissive fully appreciates her role of subservience to the Dominant and to discourage unacceptable conduct. The Dominant may flog, spank, whip, or corporally punish the Submissive as he sees fit, for purposes of discipline, for his own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason, which he is not obliged to provide. 15.6 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that no permanent marks are made upon the Submissive's body nor any injuries incurred that may require medical attention.

15.7 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that the discipline and the instruments used for the purposes of discipline are safe, shall not be used in such a way as to cause serious harm, and shall not in any way exceed the limits defined and detailed in this contract.

15.8 In case of illness or injury the Dominant shall care for the Submissive, seeing to her health and safety, encouraging and, when necessary, ordering medical attention when it is judged necessary by the Dominant.

15.9 The Dominant shall maintain his own good health and seek medical attention when necessary in order to maintain a risk-free environment.

15.10 The Dominant shall not loan his Submissive to another Dominant.

15.11 The Dominant may restrain, handcuff, or bind the Submissive at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times for any reason and for extended periods of time, giving due regard to the health and safety of the Submissive.

15.12 The Dominant will ensure that all equipment used for the purposes of training and discipline shall be maintained in a clean, hygienic, and safe state at all times.

SUBMISSIVE

15.13 The Submissive accepts the Dominant as her master, with the understanding that she is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases during the Term generally but specifically during the Allotted Times and any additional agreed allotted times.

15.14 The Submissive shall obey the rules (" the Rules") set out in Appendix 1 to this agreement.

15.15 The Submissive shall serve the Dominant in any way the Dominant sees fit and shall endeavor to please the Dominant at all times to the best of her ability.

15.16 The Submissive shall take all measures necessary to maintain her good health and shall request or seek medical attention whenever it is needed, keeping the Dominant informed at all times of any health issues that may arise.

15.17 The Submissive will ensure that she procures oral contraception and ensure that she takes it as and when prescribed to prevent any pregnancy.

15.18 The Submissive shall accept without question any and all disciplinary actions deemed necessary by the Dominant and remember her status and role in regard to the Dominant at all times.

15.19 The Submissive shall not touch or pleasure herself sexually without permission from the Dominant.

15.20 The Submissive shall submit to any sexual activity demanded by the Dominant and shall do so without hesitation or argument.

15.21 The Submissive shall accept whippings, floggings, spankings, canings, paddlings, or any other discipline the Dominant should decide to administer, without hesitation, inquiry, or complaint.

15.22 The Submissive shall not look directly into the eyes of the Dominant except when specifically instructed to do so. The Submissive shall keep her eyes cast down and maintain a quiet and respectful bearing in the presence of the Dominant.

15.23 The Submissive shall always conduct herself in a respectful manner to the Dominant and shall address him only as Sir, Mr. Grey, or such other title as the Dominant may direct.

15.24 The Submissive will not touch the Dominant without his express permission to do so.

ACTIVITIES

16 The Submissive shall not participate in activities or any sexual acts that either party deems to be unsafe or any activities detailed in Appendix 2.

17 The Dominant and the Submissive have discussed the activities set out in Appendix 3 and recorded in writing on Appendix 3 their agreement in respect of them.

SAFEWORDS

18 The Dominant and the Submissive recognize that the Dominant may make demands of the Submissive that cannot be met without incurring physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, or other harm at the time the demands are made to the Submissive. In such circumstances related to this, the Submissive may make use of a safeword (" the Safeword[ s]"). Two Safewords will be invoked depending on the severity of the demands.

19 The Safeword "Yellow" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive is close to her limit of endurance.

20 The Safeword "Red" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said, the Dominant's action will cease completely with immediate effect.

CONCLUSION

21 We the undersigned have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this by our signatures below.

The Dominant: Christian Grey

Date

The Submissive: Anastasia Steele

Date

Ana sat stunned for several long minutes. He definitely wasn't looking for a girlfriend she though wryly. He wanted to beat her and use her body for his own pleasure. She sat the contract aside and picked up the other papers. The appendixes she thought wryly and wondered briefly what they contained before resigning herself to reading them.

APPENDIX 1

RULES

_Obedience: _

The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities that are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.

_Sleep:_

The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of eight hours' sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant. Food: The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and well-being from a prescribed list of foods (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit.

_Clothes:_

During the Term the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing on an ad hoc basis. If the Dominant so requires, the Submissive shall, during the Term, wear adornments the Dominant shall require, in the presence of the Dominant and at any other time the Dominant deems fit.

_Exercise: _

The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.

_Personal Hygiene/ Beauty:_

The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/ or waxed at all times. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant sees fit. All costs will be met by the Dominant.

_Personal Safety:_

The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs, or put herself in any unnecessary danger.

_Personal Qualities: _

The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings, and misbehavior committed when not in the presence of the Dominant.

**Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant. **

APPENDIX 2

Hard Limits

No acts involving fire play.

No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof.

No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, piercing, or blood.

No acts involving gynecological medical instruments.

No acts involving children or animals.

No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin.

No acts involving breath control.

No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternating or direct), fire, or flames to the body.

APPENDIX 3

Soft Limits To be discussed and agreed between both parties:

Does the Submissive consent to:

• Masturbation

Cunnilingus

• Fellatio

• Swallowing Semen

• Vaginal intercourse

• Vaginal fisting

• Anal intercourse

• Anal fisting

Does the Submissive consent to the use of:

• Vibrators

• Butt plugs

• Dildos

• Other vaginal/ anal toys

Does the Submissive consent to:

• Bondage with rope

• Bondage with leather cuffs

• Bondage with handcuffs/ shackles/ manacles

• Bondage with tape

• Bondage with other

Does the Submissive consent to be restrained with:

• Hands bound in front

• Ankles bound

• Elbows bound

• Hands bound behind back

• Knees bound

• Wrists bound to ankles

• Binding to fixed items, furniture, etc.

• Binding with spreaderbar

• Suspension

Does the Submissive consent to be blindfolded?

Does the Submissive consent to be gagged?

How much pain is the Submissive willing to experience?

Where 1 is likes intensely and 5 is dislikes intensely:

1— 2— 3— 4— 5

Does the Submissive consent to accept the following forms of pain/ punishment/ discipline:

Spanking

• Whipping

• Biting

• Genital clamps

• Hot wax

• Paddling

• Caning

• Nipple clamps

• Ice

• Other types/ methods of pain

APPENDIX 4

The submissive shall agree to omit fast food from her diet. The submissive shall also limit the intake of greasy or fatty foods. Sweets and caffeine should be ingested sparingly.

The following foods are permitted:

Fruits

Vegetables

Seafood

Lean cuts of meat

Whole grains

Low fat/skim dairy products

Nuts

The submissive agrees to eat three balanced nutritious meals daily. The submissive shall maintain a healthy body weight through proper diet and exercise.

Ana shakily sat the papers aside. He wanted to control every aspect of her life and beat her for noncompliance is all she kept repeating in her mind. Overwhelmed by the fatigue she was suddenly feeling she quickly stripped from her dress and buried herself in the large comforter. Soon she was sleeping and dreaming of a domineering Christian Grey controlling her every move. Could she really live like that?

Christian had stayed in the living room for quite some time after Ana had went to her allotted bedroom. He had expected her to come sneaking out with her bag in hand, but she didn't. He saw the light filtering from her bedroom door go off and felt himself visibly relax. Perhaps he had under estimated Anastasia Steele. Christian pulled out his laptop and began working on a few things. He had several e-mails from Samantha and chose to delete them then block her from sending any further. He knew he had broken the contract suddenly with her, but didn't think she would take it so hard. He had found himself thinking more and more of Anastasia whenever he was alone with Samantha. Then when Ana had called him he told Samantha to leave and to consider the contract null in void. Samantha had tried to plead with him then when that didn't work she had argued. Christian had Taylor escort her off the property then delete her entry codes so she could no longer gain access to Escala.

Ana stretched awake in the large bed. She glanced at the papers on the end table. She was nervous about discussing the parameters of the contract with Christian. She had a million questions running through her head. Hefting her bag onto the bed she found some clothes for the day then ventured to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She was grateful her room had its own bathroom so she wouldn't have to venture out and risk seeing Christian yet. It wasn't long before she was out of the shower and dressed. She spent several minutes drying her hair then trying to tame it with her limited supplies. Quickly she tied it into a pony tail then exited the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bed grabbing the contract as she did. Slowly she skimmed through it again. It was a lot to take in and she definitely had a lot of questions. Finally she left the bedroom finding Christian already seated at the small table with breakfast waiting. Christian motioned for her to sit across from him.

"I trust you read the documents?" he asked.

"Yes," she croaked out.

"I'm sure you have questions? Concerns?"

"So you want to control and beat me?" she squeaked out.

"I want you to obey and follow the rules and if you do not then there will be punishments," he explained.

"Three months seems like an awful lot of time, what if I don't like it?" she asked seriously.

"If you want to end it Anastasia I will respect your decision. Three months is just an amount of time I feel we need in order to properly decide if the arrangement is working for us. We will discuss the parameters and perhaps change a few things," he explained.

"I don't think every weekend would work for me," she said.

"So you are considering it?" he asked hopefully.

"Well I wouldn't be sitting here discussing this with you if I weren't" she bit out sarcastically.

"Watch that tone Miss Steele," Christian warned, "weekends?"

"Well I have a life; friends and family," she explained, "not to mention work trips."

"There will be no more work trips," Christian chortled. "If you have an engagement come up just let me know and we'll take the weekend off," Christian compromised.

"If I have to travel work I can't say no," she reasoned.

"I'll accompany you then," he said pointedly.

"Okay well I'm more than concerned about the whippings, floggings, spankings, paddlings, or other discipline part," Ana squeaked out mortified to be talking about this.

"Have you ever received physical discipline Anastasia?" he asked headily.

"Um… when I was younger, seven, maybe eight was the last time," she confessed.

"What concerns you, Anastasia?" he probed.

"They hurt," she squeaked.

"Yes they do, but it will please me and that will be your main concern," he explained.

"To please you? Why? I don't understand any of this," she confessed.

"It's part of the mindset you will adopt. It will please you to make me happy and you will want that above everything else," he explained further.

"I don't think I want to discuss this any further," Ana said as she stood from the table.

"Please sit and eat your breakfast. We can talk about this another day, I'll give you time to think about this and research some," he offered.

"I really couldn't eat. When are we to leave?" she asked.

"At nine, Ana I insist you sit down and eat," he chided.

"Christian I'm just… it's just… my stomach is in knots," she confessed.

"Fine, but you will eat lunch?" he asked her hopefully.

"Yes, sir," she laughed.

Christian groaned heatedly after the words left Ana's mouth. His eyes darkened as he stared at her possessively. He really couldn't wait to have a session with her. He didn't know if he would be able to hold off until the contract was signed. Ana visibly blushed under his scrutiny wondering what had changed his demeanor so quickly. Ana turned and walked from the table Christian watching her as she retreated to her room. He wanted her badly and hadn't wanted a sub to work out as much as he did now.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Wow a new chapter so soon! I'm on a one week break for school and my daughter has been sick so I'm home from work and my creative juices have been flowing. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I know some guest reviewers (I should just disable them it seems most guest reviewers are negative with out constructive critisism. If you don't like my plot line then don't read the story!) have left some concerns about Christian recently being with a sub. Okay just because he meets Ana doesn't mean he is suddently going to decide that his way of life is disgusting (their words not mine! I wouldn't mind being bent over Mr. Grey's knees myself) and change it all of a suddent. I said in the beginning this is going to be a slow build up here. Please enjoy the chapter

It had been several days since Christian had rescued Ana from one Jack Hyde. It was now Tuesday and she found herself with nothing to do. Christian had been serious when he had told her she was granted two weeks paid leave. Her friend Jose was coming up on Thursday and she was excited to see him. It seemed like ages since she'd last seen her friends. Kate would be back that weekend and she was eager to see her as well. Ana hadn't spoken to Christian since Sunday when he'd dropped her off at her apartment. She kept looking through the contract thinking there was no way she could submit to him as he desired. She wouldn't even be allowed to look at him! He'd e-mailed her last night and she hadn't gotten the nerve up to answer back yet. Checking her phone she saw there was another e-mail from the enigmatic Christian Grey.

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject: **Decisions

**Date: **2 April 2012 13:12

**To: **Anastasia Steele

_Did you get my last e-mail? I'm available this evening to talk more in depth if you desire? I really want this to work Anastasia. Please reply soon. _

_Christian Grey_

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc

Ana hesitated only a moment before hitting the reply button. She figured there was no harm in talking to him about it, although she doubted she would agree. She thought it would be better to turn him down in person then over an e-mail.

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Dinner

**Date: **2 April 2012 13:15

**To: **Christian Grey

_I doubt I'll be eating. What time?_

_Anastasia Steele_

Ana was surprised when her phone made the familiar ping of an e-mail alert less than a minute later. She opened the e-mail gasping at what she read.

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject: **Dinner

**Date: **2 April 2012 13:14

**To: **Anastasia Steele

_ You will eat dinner Anastasia or I'll pull you over my knee. See you at 6:30. _

_Christian Grey_

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc

Ana searched her closet for something to wear, but came up with nothing. Figuring Kate wouldn't mind if she borrowed a dress she rummaged through Kate's closet finding a suitable black number. It wasn't long before she was driving to Escala. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering full force as she made her way up in the elevator. Christian stood waiting for her as the elevator doors opened.

"You're late Miss Steele," Christian said pointedly as he reached for her elbow leading her to the dining room.

"Sorry traffic was heavier then I would have thought. I'm only late by a few minutes," she reasoned.

"I thought we would eat first then discuss things. I know how our discussions affect your appetite," he said seeming to be laughing at her.

"Very thoughtful of you," Ana said as she sat in the chair he pulled out for her.

Ana tried her best to eat the food on her plate, but just the thought of the conversation they were going to be having unnerved her. She pushed her food around hoping to fool him, but looking up at him and the glare he was shooting her it didn't work. Slowly she took several bites hoping to placate him enough. It seemed to work as he went back to his own meal. Finally Ana could stomach no more and set her silverware down then pushed the plate away. Christian looked at her plate sighing, but choosing not press the issue. She had tried at least.

"Let's retire to the sitting room," he said as he stood from the table.

Ana followed him to the sitting room accepting his offer of some wine. Soon they were seated together on the same couch. Close enough that they could touch if either wanted, but far enough that they both seemed comfortable. Christian pulled out another copy of the contract he had given her earlier and a pen.

"I thought we could go through each section and we could discuss your concerns or questions," Christian offered.

"I… well… I came tonight to tell you that I don't think it will work," she spat out quickly, nervously.

"Ana I really want this to work and am willing to compromise with you," he explained resolved on getting her to agree.

"It's just whips, canes, chains, ropes, gagging, fisting, and controlling every aspect of my life is not something I think I would enjoy," she prattled out.

"You may be surprised at what you would like. Tell me, Anastasia, about your sexual experience," he pushed wanting to know exactly what she had done.

"I… um… I've never…" she trailed off blushing profusely.

"You mean to tell me you are a virgin?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yes," she whispered her face heated and red. She hadn't expected to be discussing her sexual experiences or inexperience in this case.

"You mean to tell me some guy hasn't swept you off your feet yet?"

"No… I've not really dated much. Nobody has been interested," she explained still flushed.

"I highly doubt that Miss Steele," Christian bit out irritated at himself for not knowing she was a virgin.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked surprised that she cared.

"No I'm irritated with myself. I figured you were inexperienced, but never though for one moment that you were a virgin. Here I am trying to persuade you to be my submissive and you've never even had a vanilla experience before," he explained.

"Vanilla?" she squeaked out unsure of the terminology.

"It means just plain sex no bondage, no spanking, nothing too kinky," he explained.

"Oh," she said feeling dumb.

"I believe you are right Miss Steele when you say you don't believe this will work. I desperately want to try though," he smiled in a sexy way his eyes twinkling.

"Why me?" she asked really wanting to know why.

"From the moment I saw you after you wrecked into my car I've wanted to pull you over my knee," he explained.

"Oh… you said this was a recent opening? What did that mean?"

"I had a sub, but I broke it off with her," he answered nonchalantly.

"How many have you had?" she asked curious about this man's lifestyle.

"16, I've had 16 subs Ana," he answered truthfully.

"What happened to them?"

"The contracts ended for one reason or another. If for any reason you want to end it, I mean that is if you agree, then that will be the end Anastasia," he reiterated for her.

"Where did you find them?" she asked.

"There are places where one kind find people who share the same sexual interests" he tried to explain without going into too much detail.

Ana hadn't realized she drank three glasses of wine and was beginning to feel a little light headed. She didn't normally drink that much, but the discussion they were having was more than a little unnerving. Christian stood abruptly and left the room returning with a large glass of water. He handed it to Ana silently ordering her to drink with his eyes. Ana didn't feel like starting an argument so she dutifully sipped on the water.

"You've drank too much and I think this conversation is better left for when you are sober," he said pointedly to her.

"I… I'll just be going," she said as she stood a little unsteadily.

"I don't think so. You'll stay in the guest room upstairs for the night. We can talk tomorrow," he reasoned as he gently grabbed her elbow guiding her from the sitting room.

"I didn't bring any clothes," she argued.

"I'm sure I can find something for you to wear," he said hoping to quell her argument.

Ana rolled her eyes at him just as they made their way through the doorway to the guest room. Christian pulled her to him kissing her soundly.

"What did I say I would do to you if rolled your eyes at me _Anastasia_," her name rolling of his tongue seductively.

"Put me over your knee," she breathed out terrified, but excited at the prospect.

"That is correct," he said as he guided her over to the bed. He sat down and seemed to be waiting for her to make a decision.

"It will hurt?" she questioned uncertainly then biting her lip.

"I think you will be able to handle it," he confided then beckoned for her to come to him.

Slowly, hesitantly she stepped towards him. If she could handle this then maybe the fucked up relationship he was proposing could be doable. She closed her eyes before taking another step forward. The butterflies in her stomach were really fluttering around. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes to see Christian looking at her heatedly. _He wanted her, like this bent over his knee._ No one had ever looked at her the way Christian Grey was in that moment. Letting the breath out slowly she took the final step towards him placing her hand in his outstretched hand. Christian's grin in that moment made Ana's breath catch in her throat. He looked pleased and giddy with her compliance of his request.

Slowly Christian pulled her over his lap. He rubbed his hand over her ass before lifting it then bringing it down deftly. Ana gasped at the first impact and was surprised when it didn't hurt all that much. "Normally your ass would be bare, but since you are new to this we will go slow," he explained before landing another smack. It wasn't long before his hand was raining blow after blow. Ana gasped with each blow, but was able to with stand the pain. Finally he stopped spanking her and began to rub her ass slowly. He could feel the warmth radiating through her clothes. After several minutes he helped her up. She sat next to him on the bed silent.

"Not so bad?" he asked.

"No" she squeaked out.

"I want you Ana, right now, damned the contract," he confessed as he brought her into a heated kiss.

TBC…

**A/N: **Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I thought it was appropriate and I'll try to get the next chapter up before the end of the weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** As promised I was able to get it up before the end of the weekend. Just a warning this chapter is heavy on the smut! If you aren't into steamy hot sex scenes then leave now, I don't know why you would be reading a Fifty Shades fan fic. There is very little plot line to this chapter, but I figured you guys deserved some hot scenes!

**A/N 2: **Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Please keep reading and sending those reviews in. I love getting them good or bad and they feed my muse!

Ana let Christian pull her into a heated kiss. Their tongues battled for space in Ana's mouth. Christian fisted Ana's hair as he pulled her impossibly closer to him. Ana had never been kissed as soundly as she had been kissed by this man. She closed her eyes drinking in the pleasant sensation and let out a contented sigh. Soon Christian was abandoning her lips and kissing his way down over her chin and down her neck. He lingered on a sensitive spot for several long moments bathing it with heated kisses. One of his hands rested on the small of her back the other found the hem of her dress. Ana gasped as he slid her dress up her legs, his hand searching for her center. Christian groaned as he found her soaked under ware. "You want this as bad as I do," he whispered in her ear before taking it in his mouth. Ana moaned, her face flushing crimson, as he pushed her under ware aside tracing his finger up and down her slit. "You're soaked," he remarked huskily smirking as Ana turned an even deeper red.

Christian abandoned kissing her only to pull her dress up and over her head. He tossed it behind him letting it land in a pool of fabric on the floor. Christian pushed Ana back on the bed standing back admiring her. Her pert breasts were covered in a lacy white bra. Her mound covered in matching lacy fabric. Ana allowed the heels she had borrowed from Kate fall from her feet as Christian stood gazing at her. His grey eyes smoky and lustful as they drank her in. Ana closed her eyes as he stepped towards her. Soon she could feel the bed depressing next to her as he lay down. He pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her once again as his hand worked quickly at releasing her breasts from her bra. Soon the bra was joining the dress on the floor. Christian wasted no time mouthing his way down to her breasts. One was gently teased by his mouth the other tenderly pawed by his hand. Ana's breathing was becoming erratic and labored at the sensations attacking her.

Christian trailed wet open mouthed kisses from each breast. He enjoyed the moans coming from her as he bathed her nipples with his tongue. Soon he was kissing her down her torso towards her dripping center. Ana looked down at him shocked as he licked her through the sodden lace covering her. Christian smiled slyly at her as he pulled the material from her tossing it over his shoulder. He licked her languidly up her slit loving the low guttural sounds Ana was emitting. "You taste intoxicating," he said pausing for a moment from his efforts. Ana's eyes flew open shocked at his words. Her face crimson once again as she blushed for what felt like the millionth time that day. "I love it when you blush." Christian gazed at her heatedly for several long moments before returning to his task. He intended to have her writhing in pleasure before too long.

Ana couldn't help but suck in a quick breath as he pushed a lone digit into her sodden core. Ana mewled in pleasure as his finger found her sweet spot and began to play it expertly. He continued to lick and suck her folds as he slowly moved his finger inside her. It wasn't long before Ana was fisting his hair and calling out his name. She had never felt something so wonderful and consuming in her life. Christian sat on his haunches between her spread legs. He gazed at her lustily, her chest heaving, her skin flushed, her eyes glued to his.

"Show me how you pleasure yourself Anastasia," he ordered seductively.

Ana shook her head, "I've never…" she let her voice trail off as Christian's gaze darkened.

"You've never touched yourself? Not even like this?" he asked as he slowly danced his fingers over her folds.

Ana shook her head no once again biting her bottom lip between her teeth. Christian groaned at the site continuing his ministrations between her legs. Ana flushed as Christian remarked at how wet and tight she was. He bent over her leaving his hand buried between her legs and slowly devoured her mouth with his own. Gently he bit her bottom lip pulling it slightly as he did so. Ana moaned and was soon careening into another orgasm. Ana opened her eyes once the pleasure had subsided and gazed at Christian. He was still fully clothed and she felt a tinge of embarrassment at her own naked body. Reaching up she reached for his buttons, but Christian caught her hands before she made it. "No touching," he admonished alarm plastered on his face. Ana furrowed her brows in confusion as Christian moved her arms above her head bidding her to leave them there. He stood removing his jeans and boxers, but leaving his shirt on.

Ana watched in fascination as his member bobbed out in front of him. The only time she had seen a penis had been at 12 years old when Spencer Haute had flashed the girls on the bus. He had earned himself a week suspension for that and she didn't remember it looking anything like Christian's did. Christian bent down picking his jeans up fishing a foil packet out of the pocket. Slowly he rolled the condom over his hard pulsating member. He had an urge to just bury himself deep in her and pound into her willing flesh. However, he knew she was inexperienced and he wanted to do this again with her so he needed to take his time. Looking in her eyes he didn't let the gaze break as he climbed onto the bed between her legs. He'd never had gentle sex before and figured there was a first time for everything. Slowly he pushed into her relishing in her tight heat. He took his time working into her stilling at her gasp in pain as he broke through her hymen. Once he was buried to the hilt he stilled and brought her into a passionate kiss. Ana couldn't help but wrap her arms around him grasping his back. Christian stilled immediately tensing at her touch.

Christian sat up leaving himself buried in her, but causing her arms to be removed from his back. Using one hand he grabbed both her wrists pinning them above her head. "I'm going to fuck you now," he growled as he began to pound into her. Ana was surprised as her body reacted to the pleasure she was feeling as the slight twinge of pain of losing her virginity ebbed away. She desperately wanted to touch him, but it was apparent that was against the rules. It wasn't long before Ana was calling his name and falling into orgasmic bliss. Christian grunted through several of her strong orgasms before finally spilling his own deep inside her. Slowly he pulled out removing the condom tying the end and tossing it into the bedside waste basket. He laid on the bed next to her pulling her to him. Her back spooned against his chest still clad in his shirt. After several minutes of this Ana's breathing had finally returned to normal.

"Why can't I touch you?" she asked her strained voice barely above a whisper.

"That's a hard limit for me Anastasia," he said agitation clearly lacing his voice.

Ana briefly thought about asking more questions about the no touching, but the irritation in his voice persuaded her not to. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and she was snoring softly. Christian lay with the girl spooned against him for a long time. One arm under her holding her tight to him; his other arm thrown over her bare chest. This was a first for him, holding a girl after sex. He always left them once he grunted out his satisfaction. He was breaking all the rules with this girl and while the thought unnerved him it also excited him. Somewhere deep down inside himself this felt right. It wasn't much longer before Christian was fast asleep beside her.

Christian woke several hours later. He was in an unfamiliar bed with a woman's naked backside pressed firmly against him. He was surprised to discover he was holding her tight to him. Christian eased up his hold a little then inched his arm out from under her. Ana turned in her sleep facing him now instead of the window on the wall. She sighed as her hand found contact with his muscled chest. Christian flinched at the contact then gently grabbed her hand and removing it from him. He studied her face, her wide round eyes, her supple lips, and her soft blemish free skin. Her features were soft and carefree during her sleep and he longed to kiss her. Slowly he bent in towards her, inhaling her intoxicating sent, capturing her sweet supple lips with his own. Groaning he knew he wouldn't be falling back asleep anytime soon so he stowed out of the bed, leaving Ana slumbering soundly in the guest bedroom.

Ana awoke alone in the bed. She sat up peering around the dark room. It was dark so she could hardly see, but she could hear sounds of beautiful music drifting softly through the air. Standing she grabbed the duvet from the bed and wrapped herself in it. She walked softly down the stairs the music getting louder. She could tell it was a piano playing and wondered what Christian was listening to. She stopped in the doorway her breath caught in her throat as she saw it was Christian playing the piano. His back was to her as his fingers danced beautifully across the ivory keys. Ana stood in the doorway for several long minutes just listening to the striking melody Christian created with his hands. Slowly she stepped closer to him then sat next to him on the bench. Christian continued playing as he looked over at Ana. Finally he ended the song as he smiled huskily at her.

"I didn't know you played," Ana remarked.

"Not many people outside my family do," he confided.

"You play wonderfully."

"Thank you, but you should be sleeping," he admonished his tone playful.

"I woke and you were gone," she said as if that explained it.

They sat in silence for several moments. Christian felt his desire grow for her knowing she was naked beneath the duvet she had covered herself with. Slowly Christian bent in capturing her lips in a sweet tantalizing kiss. His hands slid to her shoulders pushing the duvet down and off her exposing her breasts. Christian laved his way down to her pert breasts suddenly an idea striking in his head. Quickly he lifted Ana up off the bench, Ana squealing in delight as he did so. Slowly he set her down on the piano her feet pressing the keys. Slowly he teased his fingers up and down her slit, he paused every few beats to rub her pleasure bud. Ana was writhing atop the piano disjointed music playing loudly. He kissed her inner thighs one after the other getting closer and closer to her center. Christian continued to expertly play her bringing her so close to the edge only to back off.

"Tell me what you want Ana," Christian whispered his mouth so close to her center she could feel the warmth of his breath on her.

Ana didn't answer whimpering in response as he refused to let her tip over the edge. She opened her eyes briefly to see Christian gazing intently at her as his fingers danced eloquently over her slit.

"Tell me what you want Anastasia," he ordered again his voice gruff with authority.

"I… I want you to kiss me," she said breathlessly.

"Where?" he asked pointedly wanting to make her say it.

"There," she said looking towards her lips as he still played softly with her.

"Here?" he asked as he swirled his finger over her clit. "Here?" as his finger trailed over her inner lips. "Here?" as first one finger then two delved into her sticky hot core.

"Yes," she breathed out.

Christian continued to pump two fingers in and out of her center as he slowly circled her nub with his tongue. He licked and kissed her bringing her into an earth shattering climax. Christian's hands left her thighs and grabbed her sides. He lifted her and pushed her back farther on top the piano. He pushed her forward until she was able to lie down. "Stay here," he said as he turned leaving the room. Soon he was walking back in his sweat pants hanging just perfect off of him. Ana sat up on her elbows watching as he neared her. He held a gold foil packet in one hand as he pushed down his sweats and boxers. He rolled the condom on then climbed up to her. Quickly he entered her wasting no time bringing her to crescendo after crescendo. Feverishly he jack hammered into her reveling in her moans of pleasure. Ana longed to touch him, to run her hands over his chest and arms, but she didn't dare. Soon he groaned out his own satisfaction as he stilled deep inside of her, pushing impossibly deeper several times as he completed his orgasm.

Christian lay with her atop the piano for several long minutes. This girl was consuming him and he knew he should hate it, but he found himself craving it. Normally he wouldn't care about their pleasure so much. Sure they orgasmed plenty, but he didn't care so much if they did. It was about his pleasure and them submitting to him in order to give him pleasure. Soon his breathing had evened out and the piano was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Slowly he hopped down from the piano then went to Ana's side and pulled her down carrying through the room and into the hall. Ana had expected him to take her back to the guest room, but instead he took her to his room. Ana didn't have to time to think about this action before Christian was adorning another condom in order to take her again. This time he ordered her on her hands and knees taking her from behind. She pushed back into him with each thrust. Both ending together in one of the most intense orgasms for either yet.

Ana awoke alone in Christian's large bed. It was late morning judging by the light coming in from the large windows along the wall. Ana moved to stretch, wincing at the aching soreness between her legs. She stood from the bed searching the doors in the room until she found the bathroom. Spotting Christians bathrobe hanging on the door she grabbed it wrapping it around herself. She spied his toothbrush and grabbed it quickly brushing her teeth. Leaving the room she stowed up to the guest room in order to retrieve her clothing. Stepping into the room she looked around it and noticed it looked recently vacated. The white paint was fresh a box sat in the corner filled with a few odds and ends some posters. He had said the opening for submissive was recent, she wondered just how recent.

**A/N 3: **The book totally skipped over a piano scene and I've wanted to write one ever since! Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
